


flower of the universe (child of mine)

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fourth of July, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: a very quiet fourth of july with the smoak-queen family.





	flower of the universe (child of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 - Celebrating the Fourth of July

The sun slowly set over the quiet cabin. Felicity sat on the porch with a bouncing baby in her lap. It was the Fourth of July and she was happy it was quiet. In the city, she and Oliver suffered through the Fourth every year. The loud bangs of fireworks made her jump. They reminded her of the ratta-tat-tat of a thousand bullets spraying against a limo as she and Oliver tried to hide from the barrage. 

To say the Fourth of July was her least favorite holiday was an understatement. 

But now, she had quiet. She and Oliver were enjoying it immensely. No loud bangs, no jumping out of her seat, or feeling anxious. 

Just Oliver, Mia, and her. 

Though, she wished William were here to enjoy it. 

“Your daddy will be home soon little one,” she cooed to Mia. “We have a surprise for you.” 

Felicity may not like fireworks anymore, but she could manage something small and sparkly. 

She kissed the top of Mia’s head. Soft wispy blond hair covered her head. Felicity nuzzled her nose into it for a moment. She felt at peace when she was with Mia. There was a time in her life when she never even considered being a mother, but William and Mia brought such a profound kind of love into her life. She would never let them go. 

“Oh sweet child of mine,” she whispered against her hair. “Flower of the universe.” 

“That’s a new one,” Oliver said, coming through the yard. 

“Yeah?”

“I like it.” He grinned. 

“Did you get it?” 

“Of course,” he said. “Drove thirty miles to get it, but I got it.” He held up a paper bag. 

Oliver pulled out a sparkler and a matchbox. He made sure he had Mia’s attention before lighting the match and in turn setting the sparkler on fire. He held the sparkler close to both Felicity and Mia. Felicity watched Mia’s face as her eyes widened. She cooed and gurgled loudly. Her plump little fist reached for the sparkler but she couldn’t reach. 

“No fire for the baby,” Felicity tapped her hand. 

Mia laughed and it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. 

“This was a good idea,” she said to her husband. 

“I’m glad you thought of it.” 

Oliver held the sparkler away from his body as he leaned in to kiss her gently. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Mia gurgled and formed a spit bubble. 

“We love you too, Mia.” 

They both kissed her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
